marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven
Eleven is an Inhuman girl with telekinisis powers and psychic abilities that she was born with making her also a mutant. Eleven was a pet slave assassin of the Black Widow Ops Program (Fanon) until she escaped and lived with Mike Wheeler and his family in Hawkins, Indiana. She with Mike and Mike's sister Nancy Wheeler were adopted by Joyce Byers who honored Will Byers's sacrifice for them to be together happy. History Early History Eleven was born to test subject Terry Ives, a college age woman who was diagnosed with autism because of her gaining it as a symptom from being a test subject of The A.I.M (Advanced Intelligence Mauderers) who are rogue government agents teaching Iran how to do Project MKUltra and a mysterious Inhuman named Victor Malls. She was kidnapped by Dr. Hiroto Minyak on the day she was born and Minyak's Robot guards killed her mother. The reason Minyak did this was because he had enslaved various girls with powers to be experimented on and be trained as assassins as a way to help Madame B./Headmistress (Fanon) resurect the The Black Widow Op Program. Minyak's subjects were there with Madame B, Dr. Minyak, Connie Frazier, Dr. Arnim Zola, Werner Reinhardt, Petra Belova (Fanon), Dr. Otto Octavius (Fanon) and Johann Fennhoff (Fanon) in the program. Minyak had trained the subjects with Madame B and Frazier as assassins and experiment on them to give them assassin instincts so the organization can make proffit by selling the assassins as slaves to terrorists like their master organization HYDRA (Fanon). Season 1 When The Avengers (Fanon) brawled with their enimies hired by HYDRA, Eleven was used to assassinate the Avengers by levitating them. After Will Byers and Henry Byers were discovered as witnesses by Jonathan Schmit (HYDRA's supreme leader) who sent Aaron Davis (Fanon) and Jonathan Byers to hunt down the witnesses, Eleven escaped from HYDRA and went into hiding as the whole Black Widow Ops organization except for Minyak were killed under orders of a Mysterious De-Facto Supreme Leader. Eleven had musteriously arrived in Hawkins and hid there as a street urchin in the forest, until a boy her age named Mike Wheeler had discovered her in the forest and took her in his house to shelter her. Mike's friends Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson met her as Lucas criticized her because she looks like a mentally insane paitent of some asylum. Mike kept her in the basement without his parents knowing for the last week of school. After that, the 4 kids decided to head towards Miami and find their friend Will, who was discovered as a witness, as a superintendent tried to falsely continue school with cosent of the school board and angered a truancy officer whom he killed. The kids ran away after that and went to Miami. They arrived in Miami as a group of people faked it to be a different city to make them leave, fearing something will happen. They reunited with Will, but The Gang was not all happy about it, because then Ariana Satarapi, Bart Chavez, Aaron Davis (Fanon), Ivan Vanko (Fanon), Emil Blonsky (Fanon), Victor Creed, Bucky Barnes (Fanon), Obidiah Stane (Fanon), Eddie Brock (Fanon), Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck arrived to fight the gang as Jonathan immediately crashed through the window as the fight started. After the fight Mike and Eleven were kidnaped by HYDRA. They were held captive by HYDRA as Loki spilled their blood for opening the Gate to the Upside Down and summon an evil army. The gang with Dustin, Lucas, The Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D who liberate them from HYDRA's HQ only to find out her friends got fake deaths by HYDRA. Everyone returned to Henry's apartment only to find out they met former US General William Stryker Jr. And his Mercenary Army who are revealed to be hired by HYDRA. The mercenaries were chased out as S.H.E.I.L.D hunted them down, but Adrian Toomes, Stryker's aid stayed back to report everyone to HYDRA, which got him captured and revealing that even though he is 29, he is dating a high school age girl who is 16 for her money. After Toomes signaled for HYDRA causing a raid, Eleven and her boyfriend were seperated from everyone else as they survived on their own, and getting time to express their own feelings to each other more. Then a bung of Cobra Kai thugs and Purple Dragons thugs attacked them, kidnapped Eleven and tried to kill her untill Mike arrives and saves Eleven and beats up the bad guys who tried to kill her almost getting himself killed. Eleven cried because she lost her lover/best friend until Mike got up and hugged her as she silently cried. Friends of Miles Morales saw the situation and called for Jefferson Davis who rescues them in the nick of time only to be chased by HYDRA thugs. As everyone else tried to help, Loki planned this to happen and successfully kidnapped Will after the scenario. The Gang found out Loki kidnapped Will and planned this all along to do so, when they arrived to save Will. They found out that they were too late in stopping him as an army of Chitauri and Demogorgons trashed Miami, destroyed everything, and killed millions in Miami. Eleven and gang tried to save Will only for HYDRA to get in the way. The Gang fought HYDRA (because the Avengers fought the Chitauri and Demogorgons) as the kids saved Will in a critical state. They tried to quickly escape, but Will threw Eleven on Mike and sacrificed his way home for them to be happy together. Mike was hugged and comforted him all she could, Mike realized she had feelings for her and that Eleven should live with him. They returned home for the parents to realize the boys are not dead except for Will. Mike argued with his parents about Eleven until they told him that they will take her in and let her live with them. Mike and Eleven hugged each other out of joy. Season 2 Two years later, Mike and Eleven met Max Mayfield and had to endure though the events of Smallville's dominating influence over smalltown America including Hawkins. When Norman Osborne possessed people with Symbiotes, the two lost Mike's parents and Hollie making them and Nancy Wheeler (Mike's older sister orphaned). They were with Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper in trying to save Will, only to find out Will is alive and has super powers, is a super soldier and has a robot arm all to save him from getting infected. Will sacrificed his way home again for them to go home to give Osborne what he wants. Afterwards, Joyce adopted Nancy, Mike and Eleven in honor of her son Will.Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Mutants Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Allies Category:Black Widow Ops Program Operatives Category:Orphans Category:Inhumans Category:Telepaths Category:Teenagers